In response to this RFA the Medical Sciences Campus (MSC) of the University of Puerto Rico proposes the creation of an Institutional Review Board Academy that will develop educational initiatives for IRB members in the safe and ethical conduct of clinical research. The proposed educational program will be directed to the nine (9) Office for the Human Research Protection (OHRP) accredited Institutional Review Boards existing in the island of Puerto Rico, and other IRBs that are in the accreditation process. The educational program will include national and local faculty experienced and recognized by professional groups such as Public Responsibility in Medicine & Research (PRIM&R) and Applied Research Ethics National Association (ARENA). The education activities will be delivered by the development of a multi-site teleconferencing system. Three sites have been identified and each site will be provided with the necessary communication devices and training. The applicant has contacted the 9 IRBs and all have agreed that the policies and procedures will be evaluated to ensure that all participating IRBs are in compliance with all applicable rules and regulations. In consultation with IRB members, IRB Chairpersons and Institutional Officials, collaborative agreements will be signed. This initiative will close an existing gap that at the moment represents an extra burden for researchers, participants and research institutions in the island eliminating the requirements of multiple IRB approvals for a single protocol.